


Only you |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Tweek se sentía abandonado. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que Craig y él habían hablado, y la distancia entre ambos estaba causando estragos en el corazón del rubio. Sintiéndose perdido y traicionado, Tweek no estaba seguro de seguir soportando más la soledad.*Traducción autorizada por NympheSama.





	1. Dueño de un corazón solitario.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343940) by [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por NympheSama, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.   
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.   
> No autorizo adaptaciones ni re publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra. Sí te encuentras con esta historia en otro sitio que no esté relacionado con lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, ¡denuncia!  
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Only you**

Por **NympheSama**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

**Capítulo 1.**

**Dueño de un corazón solitario.**

Tweek suspiró, acostado sobre su espalda en el techo de la escuela, mirando fijamente a las nubes que perezosamente deambulaban por el cielo. No sentía ningún placer en particular al hacerlo, pero aun así pasó el tiempo observándolas, formando figuras e imágenes ocultas dentro de aquella blancura suave y esponjosa. Era una manera de pasar el tiempo, en la tranquilidad de su propia compañía. No fue hace mucho que llegó a odiar su propia compañía, sus pensamientos se extendían a través de todo su ser atormentándolo, haciéndole temblar y asustarse a la menor provocación.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes cuando un dolor familiar lo recorrió, pero lo pisoteó y se negó a dejar que se asentase en su corazón o su mente. Hizo que su mente contase las estrellas que aparecían detrás de sus párpados, usándolos como distracción hasta que aquel dolor fantasmal finalmente desapareció. Suspiró una vez más, abriendo sus ojos y rodó hacia un lado para mirar entre las rejas. Desde esa distancia, sólo podía distinguir el borde de Stark Pond.

Se encogió cuando la campana de la escuela sonó tan fuerte como era, su irritante y estruendoso sonido atravesando la calma de la tarde y marcando el final de otro día escolar. Probablemente debió haberse sentido mal por saltarse su última clase, pero en su corazón no pudo encontrar otra cosa más que sentir alivio. Se dio la vuelta quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas, y se arrastró hasta llegar al borde de la azotea, mirando entre los barrotes como los estudiantes empezaban a salir por las puertas de la escuela cual marea, cada niño más emocionado que el anterior por salir a otra noche. Tweek sólo rodó sus ojos y se sentó inmóvil mientras observaba a sus compañeros correr fuera del colegio y en dirección a sus respectivos hogares. Buscó el pompón amarillo familiar sobre un chullo azul, y cuando finalmente lo encontró, se agachó tanto como pudo, con los ojos apenas visibles y mirando a escondidas sobre el borde del tejado.

Craig ni una sola vez lo miró, ni pareció darse cuenta de que Tweek no se encontraba allí. La forma en que el corazón de Tweek tembló fue el peor que alguna vez su cuerpo había sentido, casi como si hubiera absorbido todos sus espasmos y temblores en él, mientras su mente y cuerpo permanecían insensibles. El rubio observaba desde su escondite como el chico que amaba se iba sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, la atención del de cabellos oscuros totalmente centrada en la chica que caminaba a su lado. Tweek rió secamente para sí, siendo incapaz de derramar una lágrima después de haberlo hecho con tantas en el anterior par de semanas. No era que no le importaba más, es sólo que había llegado a aceptar que Craig finalmente había avanzado.

Su relación había sido inesperada. Había llegado por nada más que fantasías de las niñas asiáticas en la escuela, sus imágenes yaoi causaron confusión desde el momento que Wendy las mostró una mañana en una asamblea. Sin embargo, la falsa ruptura que Craig había planeado para ellos, bueno, no había ido de acuerdo con el plan. Tweek se había tomado a pecho la motivación que el otro le había dado, y su improvisación había molestado al adorable niño de chullo azul cuando hicieron parecer su no existente relación y ruptura en algo demasiado real.

Craig casi no lo había perdonado, ni siquiera se había despedido de él cuando Tweek trató de disculparse al darse cuenta de la gravedad de su error. Ese día, Tweek había permanecido despierto toda la noche, que debe admitir no era tan importante para él, pero fue la primera vez que no fue a causa del café. Por primera vez, Tweek no podía dormir, por una _persona_. Es cierto que, antes de esa noche no había pensado nada sobre su sexualidad, pero el tema parecía haber sido decidido por él. Y aunque nunca habían sido novios, de repente no podía imaginar _no_ estar con él. Tweek había tirado de su cabello hasta el punto de casi arrancarlo, pero con el tiempo, se había entrenado para contar las estrellas fuera de su ventana hasta ser llevado a un sueño semi-relajante.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad a la mañana siguiente, no estaba seguro si estaba más molesto porque su falsa relación haya tenido una falsa ruptura; o de sí mismo, o por todos los adultos en la ciudad, o al menos así parecía. Se había sorprendido cuando una figura azul se metió en su camino, deteniéndolo. Al levantar sus ojos del suelo, descubrió que dicha azulada forma era Craig, ofreciéndole su mano. Tweek apenas dudó, su malestar repentinamente desapareció mientras su mano de deslizaba hasta acomodarse con la del otro. Habían caminado por toda la ciudad para que pudieran verlos. Había sido el mejor día en la vida de Tweek. Y a partir de ese día, ambos fueron inseparables. Jugaban, salían a pasear o tenían citas, incluso compraron un conejillo de india juntos. El recuerdo más preciado que Tweek tenía era cuando salió con Craig una noche, el día en que compraron a Stripe, donde le enseñó sobre las constelaciones y detalló profundamente sobre sus sueños de ir al espacio un día.

Y de repente, tres años más tarde, todo había cambiado. A Tweek no le gustaba pensar mal de la gente, pero culpaba a la chica nueva de todo. Desde el momento en que llegó, con su largo cabello oscuro y su infinito conocimiento sobre el espacio y, básicamente, con todo lo que identificaba y atraía a Craig, Tweek había sentido la distancia entre ellos crecer. Empezó con cosas simples; Craig no lo esperaría después de clases para hablar. Dejó de guardarle su lugar en la fila del almuerzo. Dejó de ir a la cafetería cuando Tweek se encontraba allí. Dejó de ir a su casa para preguntarle si quería ir a ver estrellas. Era casi como si Craig se hubiera olvidado de Tweek hasta ese punto. Tweek no podía recordar la última vez que se tomaron de las manos. Demonios, no podía recordar la última vez que habían hablado. Tweek apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puños, sus ojos picaban al contener nuevamente el dolor y traición que sentía en su corazón.

— _Te odio_. —Susurró a la apenas visible silueta de Craig—. _Te odio, porque me hiciste amarte tanto._ —Suspiró y trato de ignorar aquellos sentimientos negativos, sabiendo que no le hacían ningún bien ahondar en ellos—. _Y luego sólo… desapareciste_. —Murmuró, temblando cuando un pequeño espasmo recorrió por su espina. Se rió entre dientes, sonriendo secamente. De todas las cosas que pueden parar sus temblores constantes, tenía que ser Craig rompiendo su corazón.

Tweek suspiró y viendo una ultima vez la entrada de la escuela, se puso de pie y tomó su mochila, colocándola sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía a la escalera de incendios que utilizó para subir al techo hace poco más de una hora. Ya no podía soportar más sentarse durante toda una clase que compartiese con Craig. Caminó sin rumbo a través de la escuela ahora vacía, con excepción de los rezagados y los niños que no tenían suficiente de estar en ella durante su horario escolar que se habían inscrito a los clubes para estar allí más horas. Tweek no notó a ninguno de ellos, con la cabeza baja y sus ojos fijos en el pavimento mientras se encaminaba a cumplir con su turno en la cafetería de sus padres, con la esperanza de que un día, el dolor de perder a Craig no lo consuma por mucho tiempo.

En su camino por las calles de la ciudad de South Park, Tweek no podía evitar que sus pensamientos lo llevaran a aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, deseando sostener su mano, tener aquellas platicas que no tenían ningún sentido y que eran simples como las constelaciones que esperaba ver esa noche, o sus sueños de ser astronauta. O, como era mas realista cuando caminaba con Craig, el cómodo silencio que se compartía con alguien donde las palabras son innecesarias.

Tweek no era el más grande hablador, prefería dejar que otros hablaran sobre ellos que tener que hablar sobre sí. Craig era de la idea que si algo tenia que decirse, entonces lo haría, pero con tan pocas palabras que era capaz de utilizar. Tweek rió para sí, recordando una de las veces que el extraño grupo de amigos de Cartman había intentado convencer a Craig tener una segunda ‘aventura’ con ellos. El moreno, literalmente, les había cerrado la puerta en sus narices. Tweek se rió con tanta fuerza que se cayó del sofá, sosteniendo sus costados mientras intentaba contenerse en vano. Craig incluso le había dado una de sus raras sonrisas mientras observaba la lucha del blondo por recuperar el control, y este era uno de los recuerdos más preciados de Tweek.

Por supuesto, el otro no era completamente imparcial; Craig todavía podía ser malditamente duro de tratar cuando estaba enojado. El chico tenía una reputación de ser un peleador, y aunque Tweek sólo había luchado una vez contra él, ese acontecimiento solo había fortalecido su amistad, aunque había visto al otro en muchas peleas desde entonces. No era como si Craig se lanzara a luchar sin razón alguna, era solo que, si alguien lo cabreaba lo suficiente para causar una reacción emocional tan fuerte en él, el moreno decidiría que sólo ignorarles no los iba a detener, y sus puños hablarían por él. Tweek al principio no lo había notado, pero al final descubrió que con la mayoría de los chicos con los que Craig había peleado, eran los que se empezaban a meter con el propio Tweek. Esto hizo que un sentimiento de gratitud lo invadiera al saber que un amigo lo defendería; pero, ese amigo estaba perdido en un mar de cabellos negros y una falda ondulante. No estaba seguro si Craig desconocía que los otros niños estaban empezando a volver a meterse con él, o simplemente no le importaba.

Tweek saltó de la sorpresa al notar que había llegado a la cafetería de sus padres, ni una sola vez había visto su camino, sus pies sólo lo llevaron por la familiar ruta mientras su mente estaba enfrascada entre sus propios recuerdos. Suspirando, acomodó su mochila y se enderezó, haciendo una mueca ante el fuerte tintineo de la campana al pasar por la puerta de Tweak Bros Coffee, teniendo una sensación en su estómago como si una piedra se encontrara en él.

—Hola, Tweek. Te miras como si se hubiera acabado el café, hijo. —Tweek rodó sus ojos ante el saludo excesivamente alegre de su padre, el primer espasmo que sufrió en toda su caminata hasta aquí escapó a la par que su irritación se elevó.

—Estoy bien, tuve unas cosas que hacer antes de irme de la escuela. —Mintió, ignorando la taza que le ofrecieron sus padres mientras se dirigía hacia el almacén.

—Bueno ahora espera un minuto, hijo. —Tweek trató de pasar frente al mostrador rápidamente, con la esperanza de evitar lo que fuera que su padre tenía que decirle, pero el peso de una gran mano en su hombro impidió su escape—. Sólo quería decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

—Ok, ya lo hiciste. —Tweek murmuró, negándose a mirar a su padre—. Lo sé.

—No, no hijo. Quiero que tengas este dinero. —Su padre insistió, entregándole un fajo de billetes en una mano de Tweek mientras se inclinaba sobre su hijo—. Estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de ti, siendo gay y todo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo habías dicho antes! —Tweek estalló cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar fieramente a su padre, su corazón dolía mientras sus ojos ardían ante el reprimido dolor y frustración que había estado cargando desde que Craig se había ido de su vida—. ¡Tienes un hijo homosexual, y estas orgulloso de ello! ¡ _Lo sé_!

Tweek respiró profundamente para calmarse antes que, repentinamente, notara como un sombrero azul caminara rápidamente se dirigía hacia el local. Un momento después, una cabeza oscura corrió detrás de él, como si estuviera tratando de alcanzarlo. Su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos permaneciendo en aquellas dos personas, viendo como la de cabellos oscuros lograba detener al de sombrero azul. Se quedó quieto por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que, si se quedaba allí, tendría que _verlos_ , _hablar_ con ellos, _juntos_. No podía manejar eso, _era demasiada presión_. Necesitaba salir, ahora.

—¡Lo siento, papá! ¡Voy, voy a estar en la parte de atrás! —Se liberó del agarre de su padre y justo cuando atravesaba la puerta que llevaba a la trastienda, escuchó el tintineo de la puerta principal, su respiración se encontraba entrecortada ante el ataque de pánico que empezaba a presentarse en su mente.

« _¡No puedo quedarme aquí!_ » Tweek pensó mientras su mente corría en busca de una solución rápida, sus ojos moviéndose por toda la habitación mientras su siempre presente y constante espasmo regresaba a su máxima potencia. Saltó al escuchar la voz de su padre cerca de la puerta, con un tono alegre y despreocupado, sonando demasiado feliz para el gusto de Tweek. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, le preguntaría a Craig si quería volver allí, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba, y no quería quedarse para escuchar la respuesta del chico de voz nasal.

Mordiéndose los labios, bloqueó rápidamente la puerta y dejó caer su mochila en el gancho tras ella antes de correr hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. Sus dedos se enredaron mientras trataba de forzar el pestillo para bajar la escalera.

— _¡Nnng, Gah!_ — Gritó Tweek, sus nervios haciéndole saltar de forma irregular mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse lo suficiente para sacar el seguro de la cerradura, pero tan pronto escuchó un sonido de pasos acercándose a la puerta, su corazón casi se le salió del pecho, y simplemente jaló lo más fuerte que pudo el pestillo con la palma de su mano. La escalera se desplomó frente a él, y Tweek apenas contuvo su grito de espanto. La puerta de entrada se sacudió, y Tweek saltó, dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a esta, asustado.

—Hmm, esto es extraño. Déjame voy por mis llaves. —La distintiva voz del padre de Tweek, siempre soñadora, se escuchó tras la puerta, y Tweek oyó como los pasos se alejaban de esta.

—¡ _Ack_! —Tweek jadeó, jalando brevemente de su cabello antes de darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Giro rápidamente en dirección a la escalera, y apenas puso pie en el primer peldaño de esta, trepo por el demás camino tan rápido como pudo. Su respiración se aceleró, con el corazón bombeando a la par del ritmo de su respiración mientras corría por la escalera y buscaba la escotilla.

—Y aquí estamos. —La voz de su padre se volvió a escuchar detrás de la madera, y Tweek pensó que su cabeza podría explotar por toda la presión que se había formado. Rápidamente jaló el tornillo que sujeta la escotilla, antes de empujarla y pasara a través de esta. Una vez fuera, en seguida se dio la vuelta y la cerró, sin importarle si lo escuchaban; en su mente no había otra cosa más que la necesidad de escapar. Corrió por el techo, buscando llegar a la escalera de incendios que se encontraba al otro lado del edificio. Tomó una respiración profunda, siendo golpeado momentáneamente por la diversión de que esta era la segunda vez que bajaría por una escalera de incendios en su vida.

Tweek oyó un débil golpeteo detrás de sí y el temblor que le recorrió fue tan fuerte que casi se cae de la azotea.

—¡ _Gah_! —Exclamó, antes de precipitarse hacia la escalera y bajar rápidamente por esta. Era casi gracioso que unos meses atrás, esta acción lo hubiese aterrado; pero ahora, el único temor que podía sentir era ver al chico de sombrero azul por el que había llegado a preocuparse tanto, y a su nueva novia.

Tan pronto los pies de Tweek golpearon el suelo, se alejó del lugar. Podía sentir la presión en su cabeza, en su corazón y en sus pulmones, todos gritando en un intento de paralizarlo del miedo. Pero Tweek no se dejó vencer, Tweek siguió corriendo. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse, a mantenerse en movimiento, incluso cuando no podía concentrarse en la dirección en que se dirigía. No podía permitirse parar, porque si se detenía, la presión que había en su cabeza haría que explotase. Corrió tan rápido que no pudo decir si el sonido de una voz plana mezclada con un deje de dolor llamándolo fue real, o solo un producto del deseo de su imaginación.

Tweek no podía parar, no podía retroceder. Corrió hasta que Tweak Bros Coffee quedó muy atrás. Corrió hasta que dejó su casa muy lejos de él. Siguió hasta que ya no pudo ver la ciudad de South Park, y se encontró frente a Stark Pond. Sólo entonces paró, tropezándose y agachándose con las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Se obligó a pararse, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba realmente solo. Con respiraciones aun entrecortadas y la garganta seca, se sentó en el banco más cercano, su sangre corría, sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza latía con fuerza. Pero, sobre todo, cuando el echó su cabeza hacia atrás y su vista se encontró con el cielo oscuro encima de él y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas, su corazón se rompió.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, mirando al cielo como las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el oscuro firmamento, constantes entre sí. No creía que sus padres se preocupen por él, imaginaba que ni siquiera se darían cuenta que no estaba en casa, completamente ajenos y enfrascados en su mundo. No tenía ningún deseo de volver, sus nervios se dispararon desde el casi encuentro de antes en la cafetería de sus padres. No podía arriesgarse a que Craig esté allí, esperándolo con esa chica, no puede darle al otro la más mínima oportunidad de romper con él. Porque estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que el moreno se había detenido en la tienda, para martillar ese ultimo clavo del ataúd de lo que era su relación falsa.

Tweek no podía manejarlo, el finalmente haber perdido a Craig. Al menos en este momento podía aferrase a los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos. Si dejaba que Craig le diga que todo ha terminado, no estaba seguro de cómo se las arreglaría para enfrentar su infinita soledad. Claro, no habían hablado desde hace un tiempo, pero su relación era un vínculo, algo que lo fortalecía. Le hizo una parte de Craig y Tweek, pero sin él, sólo era Tweek.

Suspirando, se puso de pie, temblando cuando de repente se dio cuenta de la fría noche a su alrededor. Vaciló momentáneamente antes de que poco a poco volviera a encaminarse a la ciudad. Aún no estaba del todo seguro a dónde ir, pero el movimiento ayudaba a sus rígidos músculos a detener el dolor.

Sabía que tanto Token y Clyde, siempre tal buenos amigos, llamarían inmediatamente a Craig, por lo que no era una opción ir con cualquiera de ellos. No podía ir con ninguna de las chicas, eran demasiado chismosas y entrometidas con este tipo de cosas, casi tanto como Token y Clyde. La simple idea de ir con Cartman por cualquier tipo de ayuda casi le hacía reír fuertemente mientras seguía caminando. Ese gordo probablemente era la causa del noventa por ciento de los problemas de South Park, y raramente la solución. Kyle y Stan eran ciertamente mejores opciones que Cartman, pero ambos terminaban en demasiadas situaciones extrañas para el gusto de Tweek, eran demasiado estresantes de tratar en el mejor de los casos, y ahora mucho menos cuando se sentía tan vulnerable.

La idea de ir con Butters en busca de ayuda paso en un rápido pensamiento, pero la descartó rápidamente, pensando que solo lograría que el chico sea castigado innecesariamente. Cuando se trataba de los padres más jodidos en South Park, Tweek sin duda diría que los suyos eran de los peores, pero los Tweak siempre irían después que los Stotch. Castigaban a Butters con las excusas más estúpidas y sí Tweek aparecía pidiendo pasar la noche en su hogar, sin duda sería otra razón para hacerlo.

— _¡Gah! ¡Oh, Jesús!_ —Tweek gimió cuando su lista de opciones se redujo a una sola persona. No creía que Craig lo buscaría en ese lado de la ciudad al menos, y sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, pero eso significaría que tendría que soportar toda una noche de insinuaciones y coqueteos de Kenny McCormick. Suspiró y frotó sus brazos con sus manos, andando con paso lento en dirección a la casa del pobre chico.

Tomó un desvió que se encontraba un poco lejos de la Iglesia y cortó camino a través del parque, podría haber tomado la ruta rápida y directa que estaba por la escuela, pero tendría que pasar por la casa de Craig. Suspiró con tristeza, preguntándose una vez más como pudo dejar que las cosas cayeran total y completamente. Alzó su mirada hacia las estrellas de la noche, pensando en las cosas que pudo tener, o las que quizás debió haber hecho diferente. Las veces que huyó porque la presión era demasiada. Las veces que se avergonzó a sí mismo, y sin duda también a Craig, con sus espasmos, chillidos sorpresivos y constantes temblores normalmente causados por pensar que alguien cercano lo quería matar.

Aunque esos pensamientos no habían parado exactamente, al menos ya eran parte del pasado. Quizás era porque estaba bebiendo menos café, o porque sus locos padres no le habían molestado o insistido con la falta de Craig., pero sea lo que había hecho, su mezcla de locura era más fácil de tratar. Al menos ahora podía anticipar cuando iba a tener un ataque de pánico, y podía encontrar un lugar para encerrarse hasta que lo peor haya pasado. No era precisamente fácil pasar uno sólo después de haber tenido a Craig sosteniendo sus manos mientras atravesaba uno de tantos, pero lo mejor era dejar que todo el mundo vea el fenómeno que aun se encontraba en su interior.

—Hola, Tweek. —Una repentina voz en la oscuridad se dejó escuchar, haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco aumente cual cohete, sintiendo como si su propia piel hubiera saltado del mero susto.

— _¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Gah! ¡Voy a morir!_ —Tweek se quedó sin aliento, saltó y sus ojos se ensancharon de una manera cómica, moviendo sus ojos a su alrededor frenéticamente, como si esperara ser apuñalado en cualquier momento por un agresor invisible a sus ojos.

—Dude, tranquilízate. —Le volvió a hablar aquella voz—. Sólo soy yo.

Un crujido encima de su cabeza lo hizo mirar en esa dirección, y gritó cuando una forma se dejó ver en una rama justo encima de él.

—¡ _Nggh! ¡Gah!_ —Se apresuró a hacerse a un lado, listo para golpear al otro ser si resultaba ser peligroso. Sin embargo, una vez que esté bajo del árbol y aterrizó con gracia delante de él, noto inmediatamente la parka naranja y la sonrisa descarada familiar que le dio—. ¡Jesús, tío! ¡No me hagas eso! ¡Pensé que ibas a asesinarme! —Tweek gritó, tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración.

Kenny se rió en voz baja, levantando sus manos a modo de disculpa al rubio mayor.

—Lo siento, pero no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Nunca fue mi intención asustarte. —Tweek levantó una ceja, imitando una de las famosas miradas por las que Craig es conocido. Le dolía el corazón al pensar en el chico de cabellos oscuros. Kenny volvió a reírse, rodando los ojos y frotando su cuello como si hubiera sido atrapado mintiendo—. Está bien, tal vez si fue mi intención asustarte, ¡pero sólo un poco! —Tweek rodó sus ojos mientras el rubio de ojos azules se reía, levantando sus brazos y frotarse entre ellos en un intento de calentarse. El aire frío de la noche lo rozaba cuando no se movía—. Y, ¿qué te trajo a las afueras de mi bosque, Tweekers?

—Dude, no me llames así. —Tweek gimió, odiando el apodo que los otros chicos le habían dado en la secundaria. Kenny se rió para sí, aparentemente bastante contento de causarle a Tweek cualquier tipo de vergüenza. Tweek consideró seriamente regresar a su casa, pero la idea de enfrentarse a sus padres y darles una explicación, o peor, encontrarse a Craig allí, fue suficiente para desechar completamente esa idea—. En realidad, estaba yendo a verte. —Admitió en un susurro.

—Oh, ¿ibas a venir a declararme tu amor? ¿Jurarme tu eterna devoción y…? —Kenny hizo una pausa, con las manos unidas al pecho como si se tratara de una damisela en apuros. Aunque de un momento a otro, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, y sus ojos azules reflejaron un brillo malvado escondido en su interior— ¿… por fin dejarme tomar ese lindo culo tuyo?

Tweek gimió con sus manos tomando varios mechones de sus cabellos mientras el rubio mas joven reía a carcajadas ante su propia broma.

—Amigo—Tweek reclamó débilmente, jalando ligeramente de su cabello. Kenny solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros estando de buen humor, moviendo sus cejas antes de colocar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tweek y comenzar a guiarlo hacia su casa.

—Muy bien, _muy bien,_ me comportaré. Pero sólo si me dices a qué has venido y por qué quieres esconderte en el agujero de mierda al que llamo casa. —Kenny le dijo mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Tweek, incluso mientras mantenía uno mirando de vez en vez la acera delante de ellos.

—Es, uhm, una larga historia…—Tweek susurró, retorciéndose para liberarse del agarre del blondo menor. Rodando sus ojos, Kenny accedió y quitó su brazo de los hombros de Tweek, sabiendo que el exceso de contacto podía desencadenar una serie de espasmos en el mayor.

—Será mejor que empieces entonces—Dijo Kenny lentamente, mientras arqueaba una ceja y metía las manos a sus bolsillos—. Tienes suerte que, de pura casualidad, _amo_ las historias largas…

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2. Viva la Vida

**Only you**

Por **NympheSama**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Viva la Vida.**

Tweek jugueteó con los botones de su siempre mal abrochada camisa, tratando fuertemente de no mirar al rubio más joven a su lado, de quien solo podía decir que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras rascaba su frente en un claro gesto de confusión. Tenía la garganta seca ante toda la plática, era mucha más de la que estaba acostumbrado a hacer con cualquier otra persona, con otra persona además de Craig, por supuesto. Pero, aunque no haya estado así desde hace un tiempo, se sentía más ligero de lo que había estado en semanas a pesar de sentirse un poco sucio por haber compartido tales cosas íntimas con alguien que no sea su pareja. Por otro lado, estamos hablando de Kenny. Ese chico siempre parecía saber todo sobre la vida privada de cada uno.

—Bueno, déjame ver si entendí… —Kenny comentó. Tweek rodó sus ojos antes de suspirar dramáticamente.

—Ya haz dicho eso dos veces, y en cada una de ellas te lo expliqué. — Resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un intento de parecer un poco menos vulnerable a cómo realmente se sentía. La incapacidad de Kenny para comprender la situación estaba empezando a retorcer sus nervios, sin juegos de palabras.

—Bueno, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, así que déjame. Dame ese pequeño placer. —Kenny replicó persuasivo, dejando caer su mano en su regazo mientras miraba al rubio mayor con el ceño fruncido—. Así que, Craig no te ha hablado en… ¿ _semanas_? —Volvió a preguntar, como si las anteriores respuestas de Tweek sobre ello no hubieran sido lo suficientes satisfactorias o comprensibles cuando preguntó. Tweek solo rodo sus ojos y asintió ya malhumorado, su pie ya daba unos pequeños golpes contra la sucia sábana en el suelo junto a la cama de Kenny.

—Dejó de responder a mis mensajes, y con el tiempo… —Tweek suspiró pesadamente, su corazón se torció violentamente al recordar todos aquellos mensajes sin respuesta que había mandado—. Con el tiempo, capté la indirecta, supongo. —Murmuró, apretando sus brazos contra su pecho, como si intentara con ello evitar que su corazón se rompiese. Al sentir repentinamente una cálida mano en uno de sus hombros, se alejó del contacto con prisa, su pánico creciendo con rapidez.

—¡Dude! —Kenny se burló a pesar de retirar su mano hasta esta quedar de nuevo en su regazo—. No saltaré sobre ti, y deja de pensar tan poco sobre mí. —El rubio hizo un puchero mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos y miraba a Tweek con desgano.

—Lo siento. —Tweek soltó entre dientes, mirando al otro chico y captando como su expresión pasaba de ser desganada a una sonrisa maliciosa.

—A menos que, por supuesto, quieras que yo-

—¡No! —Tweek exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse y quedar de un tono rojizo similar al cabello de la madre de Kenny. Este rió para sí, claramente contento de poner nervioso a Tweek, pero a pesar de ello, el mayor de ambos simplemente desvió su mirada y frunció el ceño al chico pobre en el piso. — ¡ _Gah_! ¡Maldito pervertido!

—Puedo escuchar qué te estás murmurando, Tweek. ¿sabes? — Kenny comentó a la ligera, sus ojos seguían al chico mientras sonreía—. No eres exactamente sutil al murmurar.

—Eres un idiota. —Tweek se quejó, negándose a pensar que sonó más a un lloriqueo que nada.

—Cómo me gustaría estar _entu-_

— _¡Oh, Jesucristo!_ ¡Dude!

—¿Qué? No puedo evitarlo, más si creo que tienes un muy buen culo.

— _¡Augh! ¡Oh Dios mío!_ —Kenny se rió cuando Tweek casi se cayó de la cama ante el ajetreo que le causó su broma, incapaz de detenerse. El blondo mayor dio un gemido para sí, su cara la sentía tan caliente que sin duda podría freír un huevo en ella. Se negó a mirar al otro chico hasta que su ritmo cardiaco se calmó, no porque estuviera remotamente interesado en los intentos de coqueteo de Kenny, si es que podía llamarlo así. No, apartó su mirada porque pensaba en Craig cada vez que salía un tema relacionado. Quería que Craig fuera su primero en todo, y Kenny, aunque solo estaba bromeando, le recordaba todas aquellas cosas que había pensado que compartirían. Cosas que al parecer nunca se realizarían.

—Okay, okay, okay. —Kenny dijo, tomando un respiro profundo para calmarse. Tweek lo miró por un instante, más sus ojos regresaron a sus propias rodillas, sacudiendo con una mano hilos invisibles y pelusas que pueden estar allí—. ¡Está bien! Así que, Fucker y tú-

—¡Kenny!

—¡Oh, _está bien_! —Kenny se quejó, rodando los ojos como si el hecho de que Tweek no le permitiera insultar al chico de cabellos oscuros fuera el peor de los crímenes—. _Tucker_ y tú, no han hablado desde hace un tiempo, ¿sólo porque él de la nada dejó de hacerlo? —El rubio le pregunto una vez más, como si acabara de recordar la verdadera razón por la que su amigo estaba aquí—. Y, sin embargo, por lo que escuché trató de ir a hablar contigo esta tarde… pero huiste.

—Yo… — Tweek hizo una mueca, pensando que sonaba mucho más razonable cuando Kenny lo dijo, pero fue incapaz de negar lo agitado que su corazón se volvió al pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido sí se hubiera quedado a escuchar al pelinegro—. Estaban juntos y yo… ¡no podía soportarlo! _¡Augh!_ ¡Estaban juntos, y sentía como si no pudiese respirar! ¡ _Oh, Jesús_! —Tweek llevó sus manos hacia su cabello mientras empezaba a divagar, tirando de el bruscamente y disfrutando del dulce dolor de la acción. Puede que no sea tan tranquilizador como los dedos de Craig recorriendo su cabello y deshaciendo los nudos en él, pero le quitaba algo de la presión que sentía en su cabeza.

—Tweek…—Kenny suspiró, alzando sus manos en lo que se veía como un intento de alejar las del otro de sus cabellos, pero pareció pensarlo mejor al último momento y en su lugar, frunció el ceño y pasó las propias entre sus cabellos—. ¿Por qué es tan malo que estuvieran juntos? Quiero decir, ¿a qué realmente le tienes miedo?

Tweek se encogió, levantando sus piernas hasta llevar sus rodillas contra su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de escapar de la conversación. Intentó ignorar a Kenny, así como la muy razonable pregunta, pero cuando más se mantuvo en silencio, más fuerte fue la presión en su corazón y en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y trato de imaginar su lugar feliz, un prado repleto de flores y una suave brisa. Pero aquella brisa fue demasiado fuerte cuando esta sopló directamente contra los pétalos de las flores, arrancándolas de sus botones bruscamente y, ante ello, chilló mientras sus ojos se abrían contra su voluntad, sus manos yendo inmediatamente hacia su cabello para tirar de algunos mechones.

 — _¡Todo! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Jesús! Sí hubiera dejado que me hable -¡Agh!-, Me hubiera dicho que todo se terminó y que seguiría adelante; pero sí -¡Jesús! ¡Gah!- ¡Sí no lo dejaba hacerlo, puedo seguir pretendiendo que aún estamos juntos! ¡Que él aún me ama!_

Tweek jadeaba pesadamente, con el corazón acelerado pero la niebla en su cabeza, así como la presión que sentía se despejó casi de inmediato, como si su confesión la hubiera eliminado por completo. Tiro con un poco más de suavidad su cabello, incomodo al haber tenido tal arrebato frente al otro chico rubio. Mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en sus rodillas hasta que escuchó una repentina carcajada junto a sí. Frunció el ceño cuando levantó la cara de su posición hacia Kenny, quien estaba tumbado sobre su costado y daba patadas al aire como si pensara que las inseguridades de Tweek eran muy graciosas.

—Oye, no es gracioso. —Tweek dijo entre dientes, mirando al chico más joven. Dejó escapar un quejido cuando Kenny lo ignoró por completo, tan sumergido en su propia bola de estupidez e hilaridad que Tweek seriamente pensó que se iba a morir por ello.

—Oh por Dios. Tweek, eres absolutamente precioso, ¿lo sabes? —Kenny apenas acabó de atinar en un jadeo, intentando con dificultad incorporarse y sentarse a pesar de seguir resoplando y sacudirse de la risa. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Tweek, repletos de absoluta diversión ante la obvia vergüenza del otro. El mayor frunció el ceño lo mejor que pudo, pero Kenny estaba completamente tranquilo y, viéndose como si cualquier cosa pudiese hacer que el chico se riera aun más fuerte, Tweek simplemente se alejó y bajó su mirada hacia sus propios pies. Después de lo que hubieran sido solo minutos o incluso horas, volteo a ver al otro chico que no paraba de reír, sus ojos reflejando reproche en su acusadora mirada.

—Oh, Tweek. Si no quieres que te folle en este preciso instante, será mejor que no me mires con esos magníficos y tentadores ojos de perrito que tienes ahí. —Kenny rió, y Tweek solo pudo enrojecer fuertemente antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus rodillas acompañado de un pequeño chillido—. Esta bien. Mira, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Es que, no creo ni siquiera poder explicarte lo divertido que es pensar que Craig nunca te amo.

Tweek se burló ante su comentario y alejó su mirar de Kenny, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba a la pared opuesta. Kenny no podía, _no podría_ comprender la abrumadora sensación de pérdida que Tweek sentía. Porque, a pesar de que Kenny no podía ver cuanto Craig había progresado, Tweek sí. Había estado allí, primero sentado a su lado, y luego, al final de la mesa. En poco tiempo, Tweek estaba en una mesa completamente diferente y, por último, ni siquiera se molesto más en tratar de sentarse con ellos. Era como si se hubiera vuelto invisible, y todos aquellos años que había pasado junto a Craig hubieran sido un sueño, sueño que ahora se había perdido para siempre.

—Dude, ¿cómo puedes dudar de ello? ¿Has visto como ha estado en clases últimamente? —Tweek se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había estado saltándose clases por no ver al Noriet, pero parecía que Kenny lo había adivinado a juzgar por el chasquido de lengua y la risa que soltó, aunque esta última sin el humor que tuvo momentos antes—. Hombre, ustedes dos son la pareja más jodida que visto. En serio, el maldito de Cartman es más emocionalmente estable que ustedes dos. —Kenny suspiró, como si de repente estuviera cansado al solo pensar en la magullada y maltratada relación de Tweek y Craig.

Tweek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, manteniéndolas muy juntas, como si tuviera miedo de desmoronarse en cualquier momento. No estaba seguro de poder reprimir mas dolor; este empezaba a hacer mella en su corazón, en su mente y en su alma. Sin Craig, no estaba seguro de poder mantener la lucha contra la oscuridad que había plagado su mente desde que era muy joven.

—Amigo, ten cuidado. —La repentina voz de Kenny lo hizo saltar. No porque fuera repentinamente carente de todo el humor que parecía haberse inyectado momentos antes, si no porque sonada tan plana y nasal que casi creía que Craig había ingresado a la habitación al haber estado tan perdido contemplando la pared de Kenny. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al otro rubio, pero él ya no estaba donde esperaba. Había pensado que Kenny estaba junto a él, pero lo vio de pie al otro lado de la habitación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su capucha naranja levantada, sólo dejando ver sus ojos azul oscuro, mismos que le miraban a través de la habitación con una abrumadora intensidad.

—¿Kenny…? —Tweek preguntó, vacilante, mientras se cuestionaba cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido entre sus pensamientos, y porque de repente los ojos de Kenny parecían tener el poder de mantener su mirada prisionera. Tragó el bulto que se formó en su garganta, el miedo arrastrándose por su columna vertebral cual monstruos en las sombras oscuras que se escondían debajo de la cama por la noche. Tweek frunció el ceño, tenia la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, su mente le decía que algo no estaba notando mientras poco a poco soltaba el agarre al que había sumergido sus piernas y las bajó al suelo.

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el piso, Kenny lanzó tres grandes dados al aire, y el único pensamiento de Tweek -además del pánico que le generó por el repentino movimiento-, fue que eran demasiado grandes para que todos quepan en la mano del otro chico. Mientras rodaban por el suelo, notó como cada uno fácilmente podían ser del tamaño de su mano, y Tweek sintió una gran y fuerte inquietud en su interior cuando una gran ‘C’ junto a una gran ‘T’ y lo que suponía era un corazón de una extraña forma se dejaron ver cuando se detuvieron.

—Kenny, ¿qu- ¡ _Ack_! —Tweek empezaba a hablar, pero su frase se cortó al soltar un chillido fuerte de miedo cuando descubrió que su amigo ya no se encontraba en el cuarto.

—Ten cuidado. —Una voz plana, nasal e inexpresiva se escuchó a su lado, y Tweek saltó de la cama, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente por el miedo. Se dio la vuelta para decirle unas cuantas maldiciones al rubio más joven porque definitivamente _no_ era divertido, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, su ansiedad volviéndose a elevar cuando en lugar de ver a Kenny McCormick, se encontró con Craig Tucker.

—¿C-Craig…? —Tweek tartamudeó, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho mientras su mente generaba varios pensamientos de cómo podría estar aquí el moreno. Por un momento tuvo la idea de que Kenny pudo haber llamado a Craig en una burda imitación de película romántica para obligarles a hablar, pero descartó la idea rápidamente, sabiendo que, aunque el rubio cachondo era de los que se metían en las relaciones ajenas, valoraba la limitada confianza que Tweek le había dado como para traicionarla así de fácil—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? _¿Por qué?_ —Tweek tartamudeó, expresando sus pensamientos para sí antes que pudiera formar correctamente las preguntas que necesitaba. Se quedó mirando al otro chico cuyos ojos azul oscuro no apartaban su vista de Tweek.

El blondo llevó sus manos a su pecho, tratando de contener el dolor que se extendía desde su corazón en un golpeteo rápido y brusco. Boqueó, pero ningún sonido escapó. Craig estaba de pie junto a la cama, observándolo, pero no hacía movimiento alguno que le indicara un acercamiento. En un momento, Tweek sintió sus manos pesadas y al bajar su mirada, se sorprendió al ver una gran llave agarrada con fuerza entre ellas. Frunció el ceño, aquella pieza torcida y de color bronce le parecía tan familiar, pero a la vez completamente desconocida. La tomó con una mano, girándola para examinar el misterioso objeto más de cerca antes que la habitación comenzara a temblar.

— _¡Augh! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_ —Tweek gritó, su cabeza volteando a ver por todos lados en un intento de mirar a todas partes a la vez—. _¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Voy a morir!_ —Continuó con su grito, apretando su puño alrededor de la llave en sus manos incluso cuando las paredes empezaron a acercarse. Los ojos de Tweek se ampliaron del asombro, su pánico acumulándose más a medida que las paredes se cerraron a su alrededor, su miedo manteniéndolo clavado en el suelo. Regresó su mirada hacia Craig, a punto de gritarle que se diera prisa y los pusiera a salvo cuando el de cabellos oscuros habló primero.

—Un movimiento en falso es todo lo que se necesita para destruir todo. —Craig dijo en voz baja con aquel tono plano e inexpresivo, como si las paredes no estuvieran cerrándose en torno a ellos, listas para aplastarlos en cualquier momento. Tweek negó en un movimiento de su cabeza sin entender al otro chico, pero cuando lo volteó a ver, el moreno simplemente le embozó una sonrisa triste, una media sonrisa torcida, antes de desaparecer en una brillante y resplandeciente arena blanca.

— _¡Craig! ¡No! ¡Oh, mierda, por Dios!_ —Tweek gritó, lanzándose hacia lo que quedaba de la arena blanca en la que había desaparecido Craig. Se dejó caer de rodillas y sollozó, por una vez sin preocuparse por el hecho de que estaba llorando en una casa ajena mientras en su mente un chillido estruendoso se escuchaba al vacío. Tembló ligeramente cuando el suelo lo hizo antes de levantar su mirada al ‘techo’.

Agarró su cabello con sus manos, jalándolos fuertemente cuando no vio nada más que el cielo azul a su alrededor. Su respiración se aceleró, su ritmo cardiaco se elevó a una velocidad peligrosa. Volteó hacia todas partes, gimiendo mientras se mordía el labio con la fuerza suficiente para extraer sangre. Bajó su mirada en donde había caído el polvo brilloso en que se transformó Craig, pero en lugar de ver el sucio piso de la habitación de Kenny, sólo encontró más arena blanca. Dándose vuelta en su lugar, se quedó sin aliento ante el gran y brilloso castillo blanco detrás de él, impresionado por su belleza e imposibilidad.

El viento soplaba fuertemente trayendo consigo el fuerte olor a mar y humedeciendo su cara, y Tweek pudo darse cuenta de que aquella brillosa arena era sal. Se puso de pie y arrastró los pies con cuidado hasta llegar al borde de la plataforma en la que parecía estar, asomándose por el borde para ver los altos pilares que posaban en la base del gran Castillo. Sal y arena se encontraban combinadas en los tambaleantes pilares, hasta podría decir que ambos materiales estaban mezclados, pero no lo estaban del todo.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Tweek se alejó de la orilla y regresó su mirada al castillo tras él. Bajó su mirada hacia la llave torcida en su mano antes de llevarla a las puertas del castillo, preguntándose si existía una posibilidad de que la llave sirviera para ello. Apenas alcanzando a dar tres pasos, sintió el suelo bajo él derretirse repentinamente antes de caer con un fuerte grito.

Tweek podía escuchar las campanas sonar fuertemente a medida que caía, el sonido obviamente anunciando su inminente muerte. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que se estrellaría contra algo y perdería la vida por el rompimiento de sus huesos, sintió un calor debajo de él y volteó hacia esa dirección encontrándose con un orbe brillante y resplandeciente que parecía aumentar de tamaño conforme más se acercaba. Esto por supuesto no hizo nada para aliviar su terror ni que evitase gritar.

La cabeza de un caballo pareció saltar desde la resplandeciente esfera, su largo cuello le siguió hasta sacar todo su cuerpo, y rápidamente agarró a Tweek en medio de su caída y galopó hacia el frente.

—¡ _Oh, Dios mío_! —Tweek gritó, no menos aterrorizado por el caballo que cuando estaba cayendo a la nada. Volteándose a mirar a los lados, notó a otros jinetes que parecían emitir una luz brillante por toda su figura. Estaban vestidos como romanos, como si todos estuvieran yendo a la batalla. No estaba seguro si podía escuchar un débil cantico, o sí solo era su cerebro aterrado lanzando gritos estáticos dentro de su propia mente.

Volvió a gritar cuando el orbe brillante de antes apareció justo frente a él, esta vez revelando solo un gran espejo rectangular, de pie en medio de la nada y sin tener ninguna cosa como soporte. El caballo de Tweek galopó rápidamente hacia el espejo, y el rubio cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos, preparándose para el momento que sabía que venía, cuando sintiera el cristal romperse a su alrededor y clavarse en su suave carne.

Contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Cuando nada pareció aplastar o golpearlo, bajo un brazo lo suficiente para mirar a través de la pequeña brecha que formó.

— _¡Gah!_ — Se quedó sin aliento, bajando los brazos por completo y dando un giro rápido. Su caballo no estaba a la vista; de hecho, no había nada a su alrededor más que una blancura suave y brillante y la única cosa que podía ver aparte de sus propias manos era aquel espejo rectangular al que había estado cabalgando momentos antes.

Tragó grueso y se acercó lentamente, su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho. Tweek no estaba seguro de cuanta más locura podía soportar, sus nervios eran cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Tembló y se encogió mientras se acercaba al enorme cristal, viendo su propio reflejo donde unos enormes ojos verdes llenos de miedo le devolvieron la mirada, tics nerviosos se producían cuanto más se aproximaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se situó justo frente a su reflejo, alzando una sola mano como si fuera a tocar el espejo y comprobar que aquella imagen fuera suya. Sin embargo, se alejó en cuanto vio una espada sostenida en la mano de su reflejo, y un escudo en la otra que tenía apoyada contra su pecho. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para maldecir con fuerza antes que su reflejo desapareciera por completo.

— _¡Oh, Jesús!_ —Maldijo, dando unos pasos para alejarse del espejo ahora vacío. Pero casi de inmediato otra imagen se mostró en el cristal. Tweek abrió la boca y se volvió a acercar, con la mano yendo rápida y sin dudar a presionar contra la superficie fría del espejo—. ¡Craig! —Gritó, presionándose contra el enorme objeto como si pensara que pudiera atravesar la superficie e ingresar al lugar donde se encontraba la imagen de aquella persona que hacía a su corazón cantar. Una vez más, Tweek sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras pateaba inútilmente el espejo, la imagen de un Craig impasible le devolvió la mirada. Aquel inexpresivo Craig se volteó, dudando por un momento en mirar por encima de su hombro sólo una vez antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia la nada en su propio lado del espejo.

—¡Craig! —Tweek le gritó, llamándolo desesperadamente e intentando hacer que regresara—. ¡Craig, por favor! ¡Craig, no me dejes! ¡Craig! —Tweek gritó, golpeando su puño contra el espejo que pareció doblarse levemente antes de quebrarse contra su mano. Sin pensarlo, Tweek pasó a través del roto cristal de un solo golpe como si de mera agua se tratase y no se detuvo ni siquiera para ver que flotaba suavemente en el aire.

Tweek mantuvo sus ojos en Craig, sus piernas se movían sin descanso en un esfuerzo de alcanzar al moreno. A pesar de esto, el lento andar de Craig solo pareció llevarlo más y más lejos de Tweek, tanto que el rubio casi no podía verlo entre el resplandeciente vacío a su alrededor.

— _¡Craig!_ —Tweek gritó por ultima vez, tratando de transmitir todo el amor y el dolor que sentía al pronunciar el nombre del moreno. Craig se detuvo y giró a verlo, Tweek rápidamente levanto una de sus manos como si esperase que el otro la tome. Craig reflejó el gesto, y el blondo sintió su corazón acelerarse, como si de repente le hubieran inyectado una pizca de esperanza hasta que corrió y pasó a través de Craig, este desapareciendo en un destello brillante y blanco una vez más.

— _¡Augh!_ —Tweek gritó, tomando entre sus puños su cabello al colocarse de cuchillas y encorvarse sobre sí incapaz de controlar su respiración cuando su corazón se rompió en su pecho, destrozado al igual que la imagen de Craig que tuvo frente a él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza que el brillo a su alrededor lo ahogara. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y sacudiéndolo fuertemente, solo pudo gritar con más fuerza.

—¡ _Tweek_! —La voz de Kenny hizo que los ojos de Tweek se abrieran repentinamente, con el corazón acelerado mientras se sentaba súbitamente en la cama y accidentalmente golpeaba al rubio más joven en su cabeza—. ¡Ay! ¡ _Joder,_ amigo! —Kenny soltó entre dientes, sobando su cabeza con cuidado mientras le daba al rubio mayor una mirada preocupada. Este se sentó en la cama de Kenny, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que su corazón que latía fuertemente contra su pecho—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Tweek? —Los ojos de Tweek tardaron un poco más de lo que deberían en concentrarse y aclarar su visión, y una vez lo estuvo, miró alrededor de la habitación con prisa, como si quisiera asegurarse de dónde estaba.

— ¿… K-Kenny? —Tweek preguntó, con su voz ronca, pero a la vez sonando tan pequeña. Hizo una mueca, odiando lo patético que sonaba mientras miraba repetidamente alrededor de la habitación, con sus hombros temblando y encorvándose sobre sí, inconsciente de aquel acto—. Y-yo…

—Amigo, tranquilízate de una maldita vez. —Kenny le dijo, tratando de resistir a la tentación de poner su mano en el cabello de Tweek como había visto hacer a Craig muchas veces cuando el rubio se encontraba en ese estado. Sin embargo, sabia que eso solo frustraría más al chico, por lo que decidió solo sentarse junto a Tweek en un intento de actuar con normalidad—. Está bien, cuando estés listo, solo dime que fue lo de hace un momento. Quiero decir, discúlpame por eso. Sé que no se debe tratar de despertar a alguien que está teniendo una pesadilla y toda esa mierda, pero… amigo, eso fue, joder, se estaba haciendo aterrador, ¿bien?

Tweek no pudo evitar el calor que se acumuló en sus mejillas, una vergüenza abrumadora lo invadió a pesar de que el miedo aun permaneció en su cuerpo. Es por esto por lo que siempre odiaba dormir, su mente no dejaba de evocar los peores temores que se creaban en su cabeza junto a los de su corazón, mezclándolos en una pesadilla tan aterradora que nunca podía diferenciar qué era real y que no.

—Y-yo… —Tweek tartamudeó, su voz ronca por el trauma emocional de su sueño. Sacudió su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, frotando su frente con una mano temblorosa mientras trataba de concentrarse en su respiración. Era algo que Craig le había enseñado, y aunque eso había provocado un apretón en su estómago, se obligó a dejarlo pasar. Tomó una inhalación profunda y lo que obtuvo a cambio fue una respiración desigual. Repitió la acción varias veces, sorprendido que el rubio más joven no lo interrumpiera en ningún momento. Abrió uno de sus ojos y observo al otro chico que lo miraba de cerca, un semblante preocupado se dejaba ver y se mordía su labio inferior mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Tweek se calmara lo suficiente como para formar oraciones completas.

—Lo siento… —Tweek suspiró, sus hombros caídos como si de repente un gran peso hubiera sido colocado sobre ellos—. No me gusta dormir tanto como parece, y mucho menos hacerlo cuando estoy solo. Nunca quise asustarte. —Evitó la mirada del otro rubio, pasando una mano por su cabello y jalándolo un poco.

—Dude, está bien. Necesitas dormir en algún momento, pero realmente me preocupé cuando te escuché gritar. —Kenny le explicó fácilmente.

— _¡Oh, Jesús!_ ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡¿Desperté a alguien?! —Tweek inmediatamente le preguntó, algo que a Kenny le hizo rodar sus ojos.

—A nadie, hombre. Primero había pensado que sólo estabas cachondo. —Tweek sintió sus mejillas enrojecer una vez más, y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas—. En realidad, estaba viniendo a ofrecer mis servicios para darte una mano, siendo el maravilloso amigo que soy y todo. —Kenny añadió, y Tweek no pudo detener el resoplido de diversión que se le escapó, su angustia retrocediendo ligeramente. Kenny parecía tener una manera de calmar las situaciones con sus insinuaciones justo en el momento exacto.

—Disculpa. —Tweek suspiró, sacando por fin su rostro de su escondite. Se movió y acomodó hasta estar frente al otro rubio y acomodó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Sus mejillas aún se sentían calientes y rosadas por la vergüenza, pero su cuerpo simplemente se sentía cansado, agotado por el sueño vívido y emotivo—. Tuve una pesadilla, y… fue bastante, uh… realista. —Kenny sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante esa vaga explicación.

—¿No habría implicado a cierto chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules del que resultas estar locamente enamorado, por casualidad? —Sugirió.

Tweek se habría sonrojado si no lo estuviera ya, por lo que solo ofreció una sonrisa triste y cansada.

—Sí, la verdad es que Craig destacó bastante en él. —Confesó, antes de fruncir el ceño y volver a pensar sobre su sueño—. No tengo idea sobre qué otra cosa fue, pero estaba jodido. —Kenny resopló, y Tweek logró formar una pequeña sonrisa ante sus esfuerzos.

—Sí, lo supuse bastante, Tweekers. —Se rió antes de volver a ponerse serio—. ¿Has considerado que tu pequeña y loca mente está tratando de decirte algo? —Le preguntó, sus ojos manteniéndolos fijos en el rubio mayor mientras este procesaba la idea. Era cierto que su mente no funcionaba exactamente de la misma forma que otras personas, así que, sí un sueño en su cerebro estaba tratando de decirle algo, naturalmente estaría tan jodido como el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿… quizás? — Tweek aún no se encontraba seguro de esa idea, por lo que su respuesta sonó más como una pregunta. Kenny solo rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, tal vez ese adorable y jodido nugget tuyo estaba tratando de darte algunas respuestas que tanto necesitabas. Quizás, trataba de decirte la solución a todo este problema.

—Kenny, yo-

—Mira, no soy quien para meter mi nariz en los asuntos de los demás…—Tweek ante ese comentario alzó su cabeza de sus rodillas, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad—. Esta bien, quizás lo haga. —Kenny admitió con una sonrisa, a lo que Tweek asintió y volvió a acomodarse en su posición anterior, pidiendo con la mirada al otro para que continúe—. Pero mira, creo que solo tienes que pensar un poco las cosas. Tu sueño debe haber estado tratando de decirte que hables con Craig. —Kenny le dijo, sonando completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Tweek desvió su mirada, pensando en su sueño. Recordó la sensación de caer, la mirada de absoluta apatía en el Craig del espejo y cómo se alejó de él, el vacío de su mirada justo antes de que Tweek corriera y lo traspasara antes de desaparecer. Su corazón volvió a latir adolorido, y ante ello frotó distraídamente la zona mientras seguía contemplando la situación.

Se acordó de la llave torcida, el metal oscuro que parecía casi enfermizo comparado con el blanco castillo. Vaciló, frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez su sueño le estaba diciendo que había tenido la respuesta todo este tiempo; que, en el fondo y de manera inconsciente, sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar todo. Estaba casi seguro de que solo había un lugar que podría brillar así, con tanta suavidad y fuerza que ninguno de sus monstruos se había atrevido a entrar en sus sueños. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más tenia sentido. La perfecta manera de arreglar todo.

—Yo tenía la llave… —Murmuró, y al darse cuenta de la ceja que arqueó Kenny, Tweek sonrió por primera vez. No estaba seguro de porqué eso hizo que la expresión de Kenny se oscureciera, ¿por qué el otro parecía mirarlo con más intensidad y no apartaba su vista? No importaba, su corazón ahora se sentía más ligero, su dolor se entumeció al pensar en la llave y su significado—. Yo tuve la llave todo el tiempo, la llave para arreglar todo. —Dijo, lo bastante alto para que el rubio menor lo escuchase. Los ojos de Kenny se estrecharon aun más, pero Tweek no lo notó. Finalmente había entendido todo, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Mañana, todo se arreglaría.

 


	3. Y lo único que sé...

**Only you**

Por **Nymphesama**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3.**

**Y lo único que sé…**

Tweek fue capaz de salir de la casa de Kenny a primera hora de la mañana cuando el rubio más joven finalmente había sucumbido a su propio cansancio poco antes del amanecer. Realmente apreciaba la ayuda de Kenny, así como sus intentos de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se había asegurado de que el otro chico estuviera bien, ahora que todo se arreglaría. Sólo se sentía un poco mal por tener que irse mientras su amigo se encontraba dormido, pero tenía que conseguir unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba, como su mochila que había dejado en la cafería de sus padres. A medida que deambulaba por las tranquilas calles de South Park, pasaba por los callejones que normalmente solía evitar por miedo a los monstruos ocultos en las sombras y que acechaban detrás de las esquinas.

Su mente se encontraba curiosamente en blanco, felizmente en silencio por una vez si no contaba el constante, pero algo débil sonido de estática. A Tweek le gustaba este suceso. Finalmente podía caminar por una calle de la que nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo, de poder pasar a través de la oscuridad sin que garras intentasen alcanzarlo. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo a los monstruos esconderse en las sombras, y se sintió poderoso por primera vez en su vida. Al fin había encontrado una manera de vencerlos. Había tomado una decisión.

Su viaje a _Tweak Bros. Coffee_ pasó sin ningún incidente y rápido, solo deteniéndose brevemente para admirar la salida del Sol antes de pasar por la puerta principal. Ni siquiera notó el tintineo suave de la campana, completamente concentrado en buscar las cosas que necesitaría ese día. Su padre estaba tranquilamente configurando las maquinas con diferentes capacillos, siempre tan madrugador para estar listo a la hora pico de la mañana que raramente -o nunca- se presentaba. El patriarca de los Tweak tenía la radio encendida, en una melodía simple que el blondo encontró extrañamente calmante. Deambuló por la tienda, con cuidado de no atraer la atención de sus padres y recordarles que su hijo había desaparecido durante su turno el día anterior.

Se adentró levemente a la puerta del almacén, tomando su mochila del gancho antes de salir al frente de la tienda y permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara por su propia cuenta. Dejó la bolsa sobre una mesa vacía ubicada muy cerca de la radio, y rápidamente la revisó viendo que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ese día. Tendría que conformarse con llevar la misma ropa, pero no creía que sea un problema. Sólo sería por un día, después de todo.

Al cerrarla, la canción en la radio de su padre una vez más llamó su atención, las palabras resonaban dentro de él incluso cuando aquel zumbido estático se acrecentó. Sentía como si estuviera flotando; la canción le rodeó mientras sonrió y se relajó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que comenzó todo aquel asunto con Craig. Empezó a tararear, la melodía era pegadiza y fácilmente adictiva. Cuando terminó, le dio un breve adiós a su padre y corrió hacia la puerta dirigiéndose a la escuela. Imaginó que, si se tomaba su tiempo y solo disfrutaba del paseo, llegaría al lugar a buena hora. Tarareó mientras caminaba, la canción en la radio añadida a la estática en su mente. Se repetía constantemente, pero lo calmaba. Sonrió durante todo el trayecto, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro y bailó en lo que resta de su camino a la escuela.

Cuando llegó, vio que era uno de los primeros a pesar de que hubo otros agolpándose a las afueras de la entrada, hablando con sus amigos o jugando sus teléfonos, sólo dispuestos a entrar hasta que tuvieran que hacerlo. Tweek rió, y pasó junto a ellos. Al ingresar a la escuela, caminó por los familiares pasillos con un muy reconocible rebote a su paso. Su primera parada fue en el salón de Arte, reproduciendo mientras tomaba una bolsa y metía en ella unas cuantas pinturas que estaban en la mesa de un solo movimiento. Sonrió y, colgándose la bolsa encima de su hombro, se estremeció solo una vez antes de caminar con confianza por la puerta y dirigirse a la escalera más cercana.

Subió por ellas, a veces retrocediendo un escalón antes de continuar su camino, pero siempre tratando de no interrumpir la melodía que tarareaba constantemente. La estática en su cabeza mantuvo al mundo a su alrededor felizmente blancuzco, desvaneciéndolo y volviéndolo suave a sus ojos. Recorrió sin tener un camino fijo por el piso superior que, tal y como había esperado, estaba completamente libre de estudiantes, haciendo que le fuera más fácil seguir con sus movimientos relajados y su pequeña danza. Estaba pasando junto a una ventana cuando lo vio, aquel destello amarillo sobre un sombrero azul.

De repente, Tweek no pudo hacer nada para que sus pies detuvieran su andar, dejándolo quieto en el lugar. Se quedó mirando al muchacho que amaba, más la visión de su sueño irrumpió en su mente, haciéndole formar una mueca de dolor y gemir mientras mordía su labio inferior. Observó al moreno e ignoró a la chica de cabello oscuro que se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos fijos en la única persona que había querido de verdad en su vida.

— _Mirando en una ventana…_ —Tweek susurró, su corazón retorciéndose en su pecho como si su cuerpo no estuviera aceptando aquel importante órgano. Se inclinó contra el alféizar de la pequeña ventana, mirando al chico de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba rígido de pie en la entrada de la escuela, como si planeara bloquear el camino en cualquier momento. Tweek suspiró, una leve punzada de dolor rompió levemente la estática en su mente—. _Es como una historia de amor… —_ Tweek soltó una risa que parecía estar llena de diversión más sonaba seca, bajando sus ojos levemente ante aquella frase. La ironía que rodeaba esa letra lo golpeó con fuerza, sintiéndolo tan fuerte que tuvo que frotar distraídamente la zona afectada en su pecho—. _¿Puedes oírme? —_ murmuró, levantando sus ojos una vez más para tratar de grabar todos los detalles que podía de Craig. Casi deseó que el otro chico pudiera realmente escucharlo, observándolo inclinaba hacia delante y veía a ambos sentidos de la calle cada poco segundos.

» _Regresé solo anoche, y alejándome estoy… te quiero aquí._ —Las palabras parecían resonar por todo su cuerpo, el dolor golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que le robó la respiración por un momento. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento, mordiendo sus labios brevemente antes que se viera obligado a abrir sus iris una vez más. Él no quería perder la oportunidad de absorber la mayor cantidad de Craig que podía ver, incluso si era a través de una distancia tan grande.

» _Sólo necesitaba tu amor…_ —Tweek gimió, ignorando la punzada que sintió en sus ojos y el calor en sus mejillas, negándose a reconocer sus lágrimas—. _Sólo eso por un día más…_ —murmuró, apretando fuertemente en un puño sobre el alféizar de la ventana—. _Y todo lo que sé._ —Tweek continuó suavemente, sus ojos fijos en Craig mientras el mencionado pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro, desacomodándose su sombrero y pareció no darse cuenta de este hecho—. _Sólo tú._

» _A veces pienso en tu nombre, cuando sólo es un juego. Te necesito… —_ Tweek jadeó, obligando a sus labios a embozar una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Pensó en la forma en que los dedos de Craig pasaron y recorrieron sus desarreglados y salvajes cabellos, la sensación de calma que se traía esa acción. Cerró sus ojos y casi volvió a sentir el toque fantasmal de esos dígitos—. _Escucho todo lo que dices, difícil es quedarme… cuando te veo._

Tweek escuchó su voz quebrarse, y respiró profundamente negándose a detener lo que se había sentido tan bien hace muy poco tiempo. Más recuerdos de Craig trajo a su mente, ahogándose en la calidez de su amor por más falsa que pudo haber sido.

» _Sólo necesitaba tu amor_ —Tweek forzó aquellas palabras a salir de sus labios, ignorando el temblor en su voz que expresó mientras agarraba con fuerza el marco de la ventana—. _Sólo eso por un día más…_ —Abrió sus ojos y llevó su mirada al techo por un breve momento, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa al pensar en las estrellas que Craig quería tanto y como a través de los años le había enseñado todas sus constelaciones favoritas—. _Y lo único que sé…_ —Bajó lentamente su vista e ignoró la horrible humedad que ahora posaba en sus mejillas, prefiriendo encontrar al chico que amaba. Craig aun estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, pero no seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro en un intento de ver en todas las direcciones a la vez. Estaba mirando directamente a la escuela. Justo al segundo piso. El corazón de Tweek se detuvo, sus ojos verdes conectándose por primera vez en semanas con aquellos profundos y penetrantes pozos azules que parecían ver directo a su propia alma—. _Sólo tú. —_ Tweek susurró, y el hechizo entre ellos se rompió.

Craig comenzó a moverse, rápidamente empujando a los estudiantes que entorpecían su camino hacia la escuela como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus ojos permanecían completamente enfocados en esa ventana en el segundo piso. Tweek casi sonrió, la estática volvió a elevarse hasta envolverle en una maravillosa burbuja de insensibilidad justo cuando el dolor que se encontraba asentado a su corazón casi le paralizaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se alejó de la ventana, encaminándose a la puerta al final del pasillo con sus brazos moviéndose a sus lados en un suave y rápido balanceo.

» _Esto va a llevar mucho tiempo_ —Tweek cantó, su voz casi sonando a un murmullo mientras daba un giro rápido y continuaba bailando hacia la puerta de salida de incendios que le llevaba al techo—. _Y ya no sé qué es mío_ — empujó la puerta para abrirla y rápidamente se adentró, apoyándose contra el frío metal del material con el que estaba hecha mientras miraba brevemente alrededor de la pequeña habitación antes que su mirada vacía aterrizara en la pequeña escalera frente a él con su vista borrosa—. _No aguanto más._ —susurró al vacío a su alrededor, una punzada de dolor en su pecho llegó que rápido la ignoró. Se alejó de la puerta y tomó una silla de la pila que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la pequeña bodega, arrastrándola hasta la puerta y la acomodó para que esta quedase bajo la manija, bloqueándola.

» _Me pregunto si lo entenderás…—_ Tweek murmuró, apoyando la palma de su mano brevemente contra la puerta metálica, imaginando la mano de Craig al otro lado tal cual como solían hacer en las ventanas cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando toda su relación aun era nueva e inexperta—. _Es sólo tu mano atrás…_ —Podía escuchar el débil sonido de unos zapatos contra el suelo, de la única forma que sólo podía sonar contra el piso de una escuela. Dejó caer su mano y se alejó, caminando lentamente hacia la escalera y subir a ella al instante— _… de esa puerta._

Tweek gruñó cuando abrió la escotilla, subiendo a la azotea de la que había llegado a familiarizarse tanto en las últimas semanas. Miró a su alrededor con cariño, sus propios y pequeños toques dejados en las paredes y suelo por igual. Dibujos de Craig y de sí, poemas que había escrito y que nunca había podido articular, ahora que ya ha perdido a su destinatario. Tomo aire y miró hacia el Lago de Stark.

» _Sólo necesitaba tu amor…_ —Tweek cantó, sintiendo su corazón pesado pero a la vez ligero. Su estómago parecía ser más que nada un espacio vacío y aquel órgano palpitante en su pecho pesaba más que el mismo concreto. Sin embargo, y aun a pesar de esto, obligo a esas palabras salir de sus labios, como si fueran un bálsamo para sus delicados nervios. La estática en su mente sólo se hizo más fuerte—. _Sólo eso por un día más…_ —Se acercó a la barandilla que rodeaba el techo que fue colocada para proteger aquellos estúpidos e idiotas alumnos de una potencial caída. Al bajar su vista, pensó vagamente que todos bajo él se veían como si fueran unas hormiguitas, corriendo y siguiendo con sus vidas sin tener idea del mundo que los rodea. Tweek a menudo se había sentido igual, como si fuera demasiado pequeño e insignificante para ser digno de atención o preocupación. No se había equivocado, al parecer. Sonrió, gimiendo un poco mientras limpiaba sus mejillas húmedas a pesar de que estas seguían cayendo de sus cuencas, por lo que el gesto fue prácticamente inútil. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo, así como la bolsa de plástico que contenía las pinturas mientras, de cuchillas, hurgo en esta ultima hasta que encontró el color que quería.

Se puso de pie, agitando suavemente el bote de pintura mientras se inclinaba contra la barandilla para que pudiera ver el lado bajo de la escuela. Se quedó observando a los estudiantes por un momento antes de dejar de apoyarse en la estructura de metal y se diera vuelta en dirección a la pared. Destapó la botella y, antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, contempló por última vez todo lo que había creado en ese espacio que había hecho suyo. Los oscuros ojos de Craig le devolvieron la mirada a través de una pintura que había hecho en una pared, y una vez se acerco a esta, pasó sus manos sobre aquella obra realista. Aquellos iris parecían brillar con una dulzura que solo el lado más suave de Craig podía reflejar y que a nadie le había permitido apreciar. Tweek sonrió y, hipando ruidosamente en un sollozo, bajó su mano y dio un paso lejos de esta.

» _Y-y l-lo únic-co q-que s-sé…_ —Tartamudeó con dificultad al levantar el bote de pintura y apretar la válvula—. _S-Sól-lo t-tú._ —Hebras delgadas de color amarillo brotaron del bote, cayendo directamente contra la imagen de los profundos ojos de Craig. No se atrevió a dar pausa a su comportamiento, ni siquiera para tomar una imagen de la acción que llevaba a cabo; sólo continuó corriendo la pintura de un lado a otro en movimientos rápidos, empapando todo el lugar a su paso. De vez en cuando, tuvo que sustituir el bote por otro y continuar por donde lo dejó, arrojando la botella a un lado sin importarle el lugar dónde cayo con tal que seguir.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, no había ni una sola superficie sin tocar en un radio de tres pies frente a él. El último bote que le quedaba se deslizó de sus manos sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus ojos viajando tristemente sobre la obra que ahora goteaba pintura amarilla. Inhaló lo mejor que pudo con su errática e irregular respiración mientras cerraba sus ojos y limpiaba lo mejor que podía sus mejillas. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos eran tan vacíos como el dibujo de Craig que había arruinado.

» _Sólo necesitaba tu amor…_ —Tweek murmuró, el doloroso latido de su corazón fue consumido por la creciente estática en su mente. Vagamente pudo escuchar un ruido de golpes antes que, con el ceño fruncido, volviera a girar hacia la barandilla de la parte delantera de la escuela mirando hacia la tranquila agua del Lago de Stark—. _Sólo eso por un día más…_ —Se inclinó hacia ella, agarrando firmemente los barrotes y subiendo hasta sentarse sobre ellos. Mantuvo un estricto control sobre aquella estructura metálica mientras balanceaba sus piernas que colgaban al frente de la escuela.

» _Y lo único que sé…_ —Tweek contempló el agua, ese líquido que brillaba y sólo podía comparar con las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y sonrió con cansancio. Parpadeó una vez más, la estática en su cabeza ya era todo lo que podía escuchar, como si fuera un pequeño choque de olas sobre una orilla—. _Sólo tú._ —Él exhaló.

Él se soltó de la barandilla.

* * *

**Nota de traductora.**

La letra en _cursiva_ pertenece a la canción que lleva el mismo título de este libro y, por cuestiones de idioma e interpretación, tomé la adaptación al español que más sentí le quedó. El cover le pertenece a LosHnosRN y el vídeo se llama **Only You - Selena Gomez (Spanish Version).** Todos los derechos reservados.

 

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ♥

Ciao~

 


End file.
